User talk:KyranEllis
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hoosier Clan page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Your pages, my pages Listen carefully, your the fine one, how should talk about these subject. I mean, you took Neeve, added her in the Canadian Coven, then she was a vampire how joined the Volturi Confrontation. She is not a character created by you, or am I wrong. Then what is with the Russian, or Prussian Coven, I don't think you have added these pages. MrsLunchBox (talk) 11:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Index As far as I know, is the Vampire Index a page created by MrsLuchBox, so please at only at your pages, or ask for a permisson to add something on that page. TheExecutionBallet (talk) 18:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) That is easy to say, it wax me. Look at the page of the wiki activity I was the first one how added the page. MrsLunchBox (talk) 20:19, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you give your character a surname or something like that, I don't really know Candidate for Deletion I don't know. It doesn't make sense for that to be there. Hm...Road Kamelot 23:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Character homes Hey KyranEllis, I have started a page, simalar to the Vehicles, it is more about the houses and residences of the characters. However, I wanted to ask you, if you are interested to creat a house or something in that way for the Canadian coven and/or Kyran. ---> you can add this here: Character homes. MrsLunchBox (talk) 11:32, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to make this a a movie?-Bella M.S. Cullen- (talk) 11:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Vampire Index You can add the coven to the Index, I won't delete it. Anyway, you can add other covens to the Index aswell, like the Canadian or Valida's coven. MrsLunchBox (talk) 11:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi.I'm Princess-sasha4320.I'm very sorry for editing Danutza Roman.I didn't mean too.I was wondering though;how do you make the sidebar on the right of your wikis?I would really like to know since I'm trying to create one myself.Please reply and accept my apology.Bye!!! Top 10 Click here http://twifan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures can you enable top 10 list option. Thank youElvinpareya (talk) 16:38, December 23, 2013 (UTC and can i add Skylark Coven on Vampire Index Fanfiction ideas. ''Twilight Faniction - Dacian and Danutza Roman'' Hello, Can I use your biography of those two people (on the heading) to write a fanfiction on both of them, please. Thank you very much. And also this is my new account from -Bella M.S. Cullen- (I accidentally deleted my facebook account and it is joined with wikia, and i cannot access my old acount) FFACDW11 (talk) 02:02, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Danutza and Dacian I was thinking also that I could write Danutza's P.O.V. (point of view) While you do Dacian's P.O.V. or vice versa (if you have fanfiction, and if you don't - it's really easy to sign up for a fanfiction account). FFACDW11 (talk) 05:16, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I can't seem to find the video game for breaking dawn you made the article about. Could you send me a link to where you found it or some pictures? Dacian roman Look about the charaters you create you need to mix it up a bit becous i was confuse about the romam plese don't make them like the cullan how about dacian is the mate of embay and lissa daugther and he a werewolf alph a not a vampire he like mortercyle clif dving and modacateion to his bike and he his siblings join jacob and rose wolves nateion Actors well better for the dacian covan and the pictures of the Cullens and loana and Stefanie being Lovers Why do you have picturs of the cullens on the dacian profile use actors picturs like marloes horst as stefanie taylor hill as loana she too can pregnant by stefanie Luke pasqualino as dacian Gracie carvalho as gia Jon foo as Chen jermima west as danutza Freddie stroma as Arius Henry cavil as grau Robbie amell as vandil Arius mate is Gina vandil mate is Maggie odeya rush as cadric avan jogia as Noel a werewolf Alpha now resion stefanie and loana are lover is because they are together all the time so they one day are in a hotel room and is Victoria secret lingeries has sex and loana fell pregnant So I hope you understand that is dacian pack are werewolves Dacian covan Is it all right it I can make a few changes to the dacian covan